The Reason Behind It All
by Sherlocks Blue Scarf
Summary: John and Sherlock are about to meet each other for the first time and they don't know how much of an impact it will have on their lives. Sherlock leaves one of the only friends he has ever made in his nearly ten years on this planet and it will effect the rest of his life, but he makes a new, incredibly important friend in the process. Disclaimer: Sadly Sherlock isn't mine.
1. Chapter 1

The Reason Behind It All

* * *

**This is a rewrite of my original version which I decided to change because I thought it would take to long to get to where I wanted it to go and it couldn't happen if they were too young. So here it is my - hopefully - final draft of this story. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter One

In London a young boy was about to start his first day of primary five, in Edinburgh another young boy – Sherlock Holmes - was also about to start primary five.

John Watson was nine, he lived in London and he was looking forward to going back to school after a long and – to him - incredibly boring holiday. He ran downstairs at 8am with his school bag in one hand and lunch box in the other.

"Mum!" he shouted.

"Yes Johnny boy." she said.

"I'm going back to school today!"

"Yes John, I hadn't forgotten, are you excited?" she asked. Johns mother was average height, slim and had long blonde hair. John looked very like her, he had the same sandy blonde hair, but he had his fathers eyes. Sarah Watson worked in an experimental lab but John didn't know that because he didn't care at that age, and Jonathan Watson - Johns father – had died three years previously while he was fighting in Afghanistan.

"Yes Mum I am!"

"That is great. Now, please be good and if there happens to be any new people starting be nice to them and try to make friends with them." she said with a smile.

"Yup Mum I will."

"Nearly time to go now." she gave his uniform a quick looking over and handed him his lunch box. "Harriet, we're going now!" she called to Johns big sister.

"Fine mum." Harriet was starting her first year at secondary school. She came downstairs with her bright blue hair tied up and her green shoulder bag. John always loved her hair, it had been different colours every week since the middle of the summer holidays and he always played with it when Harriet would let him.

John tugged on his mothers hand and she headed for the door. He rushed out in to the garden and jumped up and down. His mother opened the back door of the car and John jumped in. Harriet got in the front seat, took her mobile out and started texting her friend Clara. Johns mother dropped Harriet off at her school and said "Good luck please be nice to the teachers and make friends." It was another ten minute drive to John's primary school Applegrove Private Primary School. The school was quite small with around two hundred pupils attending, it was at the top of a hill just in the outskirts of London and it was a beautiful Victorian building. "Okay John, this may be quite a hard year for you, the work isn't as easy and you are going to start learning French, you know how good Harriet is at it, so she can give you a hand with it if you struggle." Harriet had decided last year that she wanted to be a French teacher, even though she had only done the basics in school but she really enjoyed it.

"Sarah, is that you?" she turned around.

"David, oh it is so good to see you. What are you doing here?"

"Molly here is starting today." said David and a small girl wearing a little blue chequered school dress peered out from behind him.

"John, this is David, we were good friends in secondary school and then he had to move away." Johns mum explained.

"Hello, I'm John! What's your name?" John asked the girl.

"I'm Molly." she said quietly.

"Cool, lets be friends!"

"Aww look at them." Sarah said to David.

"Well at least Molly will have a friend when she starts. Now do you want to go and get some coffee while their at school?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

The first day back at school had gone well for John, he had all his friends from his previous years, like Greg and Mike – his two closest friends. The only bad part about that day was Mike telling them all he would be moving to Australia nearer the Christmas holidays. John was upset because he had known Mike the longest out of all of his friends and he didn't want him to leave but Mike had promised that they would keep in touch and when he was old enough he would move back to Britain.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes wasn't looking forward to his first day back school, he ran down stairs in hope that his mother would be there waiting to take him to school, there was no one there, he ran around the house looking in all the rooms, but he couldn't find her.

"Mycroft?"

"Yes Sherlock?" he shouted. Mycroft was in his fifth year of secondary school and he was hoping to become a politician like his father.

"Where is Mum?" he asked.

"She is away in France for work." he said. "You know that."

"Oh...yes." he couldn't help but be very sad. "Who is taking me to school?"

"I was going to, it is five minutes away from my school."

"Oh, okay then." He grabbed Mycrofts hand and dragged him out.

Twenty minutes later Mycroft had dropped Sherlock off at school, told him to have fun and be good and left him in the play ground. Sherlock walked over to a bench, opened his bag and took out a book.

"Hello." he heard an Irish voice say behind him.

He turned around, "Good morning." he said and went back to his book.

"What are you reading?"

"It is a book about detectives."

"That's cool! My name is Jim Moriarty, I am starting primary five." he said.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes." The bell rung and everyone rushed to the door. Sherlock ran with Jim to the line where a whole load of primary fives were standing. Jim and Sherlock walked in to the school foyer together and waited to be pointed to the correct class room.

"Everyone that was in P4a last year go to room nine. And the B's, you go to room ten." a teacher called. "If you are a new student come over here and I will talk you through the day and take you to your class room" Sherlock smiled at Jim and walked up the stairs to room nine.

When he entered most of the students had already taken their seats and there was one left at the back of the classroom "Okay class I am your new teacher Miss Fiona." she said. "I will be your teacher . I hope you are all looking forward to this year!"

They didn't do much that day. Before break the teacher took them to play rounders. Sherlock didn't like playing sports, he was always picked last when it came to team sports and today was no different no one picked him because he was really bad at playing rounders and low and behold his team lost, he knew that was bad. He didn't have any friends in his year so when he met the new kid he hoped that they could be friends. He didn't see Jim in class so he decided that he must have been put in to the other class. He hid behind a tree at break as he was scared of what would happen because he had cost his team the rounders match earlier on in the morning. The bell rang and he cautiously made his way to the entrance and up the stairs

Sherlock hated going to school and he dreaded it every evening when he was doing his homework, the only thing he enjoyed about it was Jim - the only friend he had made inn five years at this school. One evening in late November Sherlock's mother came in to his room and knelt down beside him.

"Sherlock how was school today?"

"Awful. It was really bad."

"Tell me what happened." she smiled at him.

"I don't want to." she gave him a look of sadness and he decided that he couldn't not tell her. He reluctantly began explaining what had happened.

Sherlock had been playing football in PE that day and he really wasn't enjoying it. As ever he was picked last for the team and this time he was put in goals, he had actually told Mr Dryden – his teacher - he would stay behind after school to tidy up the art cupboard but Mr Dryden wasn't having any of it so he pulled on a sports vest and headed to the goal posts. A boy in had shouted something at him but Sherlock was so nervous he couldn't hear, but he thought it was along the lines of "If you screw up I will punch you". That was all Sherlock needed. If he wasn't terrified already he was more so now. The whistle sounded and the game started, Sherlock's team wasn't doing to badly and the score was 1-0 to them, that was the first fifteen minutes though, the second half went terribly. The ball went in to Sherlock's net four times. He really had tried to get it out but he hadn't been successful. The bell rang and he ran outside for break, he hid behind a tree and watched what the other boys in his class were doing. Ten minutes in to break he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned round only to be met with a fist to the stomach. He ran to the toilet and dry retched in to the sink. He usually felt sick when someone punched him in the stomach.

He finished telling his mum what had happened when she had some important news of her own. "Now I have been offered a really good promotion down in London and I think I am going to take it, but that would mean that you would need to go to a new school."

Sherlock looked at his mum and said "Okay. When do we need to go?"

"Not until after Christmas so you will have a month with your friends before we go."

"Okay then

"This is a really good opportunity for me Sherlock, Mycroft will be coming too, and it will give me more time to spend with you."

Sherlock could see her point, he never saw her, it was Thursday and it was the second time she talked to him person to person.

"Okay mum, it is probably for the best."

Sherlocks mum kissed him on the forehead walked to the door and turned the light out. Sherlock tried to get to sleep but he was upset. _What am I going to tell Jim tomorrow?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_What am I going to tell Jim tomorrow? _That was what Sherlock was asking himself the night before and he didn't know. Sherlck and Jim had become quite good friends over the past few months and Sherlocks' only worry about moving school was Jim – he hadn't made much of an effort to become friends with anyone else.

"Hi Jim." he said.

"Hello, how are you?" asked Jim.

"I am okay." he answered. _Okay, I need to tell him. _"Jim I have something to tell you."

"Yeah Sherlock what is it?"

"Um." he couldn't tell him, "Do you want a Christmas present this year?"

"Was that all? No you don't need to get me anything." he said and smiled. "Do you want to play tig?"

"Yeah, okay." he said.

"Okay then. Your it!" he shouted and whacked Sherlock on the arm.

Sherlock jogged over to a girl in his class called Mary and he tapped her shoulder. "Haha your it."

She huffed and ran after Jim.

That night when Sherlock was brushing his teeth he thought about Jim. He thought how sad he would be when he left and he planned again how he was going to tell him about moving to London. _I will tell him tomorrow _he thought.

He tried again and again he couldn't instead when he was about to he got scared and gave Jim half of his chocolate buttons instead. The next day he tried and the next, but he soon gave up and suddenly it was the last day of school before the holidays.

He struggled through the snow to Jim in his Wellington boots at break and hugged him, "I will miss you." he said and sniffed.

"Calm down, it isn't that long. Have you asked for much for Christmas?"

"Yes, I asked for a bike."

"Same! We can learn to ride it together." Jim was very excited and Sherlock felt really very guilty.

"That would be fun."

It was moving day for Sherlock and he picked up his travel suitcase that had all his books and toys in it. All the furniture his mother planned to keep was already down at the house in London, as was Annie Holmes - their mother - so Mycroft and Sherlock had been staying with a neighbour who was taking them to Edinburgh airport on Christmas eve. Sherlock was upset to be leaving Edinburgh – however much he hated his school he loved Scotland's capital - and leaving without telling Jim so when they reached the airport he was in tears.

"Sherlock calm down." Mycroft said, "We are moving house, a new start for all of us. Maybe I could make some friends and you will make a bunch of new friends, I am sure of it." he hugged Sherlock and got out of the car.

"Mycroft, will you be alright taking Sherlock in by yourself, I'm not sure I will be able to get a parking spot?" asked Mrs McDonald.

"Yes we will." he answered, "Thank you so much for letting us stay with you over the past few days, we will miss you and your incredible baking."

"Oh that is quite alright Mycroft, I will miss you too, I have packed you a box of shortbread for the flight." she said and quickly got out the car. "Sherlock, now you be a good boy for Mycroft and good luck at school."She hugged them both and waved goodbye as they walked towards the check-in desk.

Mycroft handed over the tickets to a young smiling woman, "That all seems to be in order, now you have a good time now."

"Thank you." he said. He grabbed Sherlock's hand and walked towards the waiting room.

"Will Dad be coming back home when we get to London?" Sherlock asked.

"I think so, but he will still be away a lot." Mycroft explained. Their father was a politician, he was in London a lot and he was away on business for the majority of the year so Mycroft and Sherlock didn't see him that often, though there was the odd postcard from somewhere in Italy or France and once even Brazil and sometimes when the were really lucky a phone call on a birthday or Christmas. That was when Mycroft's phone started playing The Thieving Magpie – his ringtone - he picked it up, "Its father," he said, confused, "Why would he be calling?" he clicked the answer button and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello father. What can I do you for?"

"_I was just phoning to let you know I am picking you up, I want to surprise your mother."_

"But we were just going to get a taxi." he argued, it was obvious that Mycroft didn't want his father to take them to the house because they didn't get on well.

"_Yes son, I know but I want to surprise her."_ he said _"Is Sherlock there? I want to talk to him quickly."_

"Yes father." he said and handed the phone to Sherlock.

"Hello?" Sherlock said hesitantly.

"_Hello little man."_

"Dad!" Sherlock almost shouted and the few people in the waiting room all stared at him. "You do know I am nearly ten though."

"_Yes I do know Sherlock, and yes it is me. How are you?"_

"I'm very happy." he said

"_That's good, are you looking forward to moving to London?"_

"Not really."

"_And why is that?"_

"I haven't told Jim I was moving." he said and again he felt very guilty.

"_Is Jim your friend?"_

"Yes, he is."

"_Well I am sure he will understand, I will see you in a few hours. Bye."_

"Bye Dad." and he gave the phone back to Mycroft.

"Father, you do know you shouldn't patronise him. He is very mature for his age. And if you were around more you would actually know that." Mycroft told his father.

"_Yes Mycroft, I do know I should be around a lot more, I am really sorry but please don't make me fell bad about it." _

"Well I am sorry father but I can't let you off with it." and he hung up the phone. "Well nice to know that he will be here for Christmas for once."

"Yes I know." Sherlock didn't heard the sarcasm in Mycroft's voice, he was genuinely happy to see his father, he hadn't seen him in a month.

The call for the nine o'clock flight to London sounded and Mycroft grabbed his and Sherlock's bags. Mycroft lead Sherlock through the tunnel towards the plane. When they got there they took their seats and Sherlock tried to get to sleep but he felt very guilty about leaving Jim. Jim didn't seem to have made any friends apart from Sherlock and he was worried about him. Sherlock slowly drifted off to sleep and dreamt of seeing his father again, suddenly though he saw Jim, he looked upset and he was trying to get through a glass door to Sherlock, Sherlock tried to help him but he couldn't get the door open. Sherlock felt a tug on his arm and he heard Mycroft calling his name. He suddenly jerked awake. They had arrived in London, it was night time and it was snowing. Mycroft stood up and got Sherlock's travel case, he swung his rucksack over his back and grabbed his hand.

"How was your sleep Sherlock?" he asked.

"Not good." answered Sherlock, "I had a nightmare about Jim."

"Oh well you can sleep in my bed tonight because a new house won't make you feel any better." he said. Sherlock and Mycroft had grown very close due to their parents being away a lot of the time, so they really only had each other, and Mycroft really only cared about Sherlock. Mycroft took Sherlock through the busy airport and out in to the cold London air, it was freezing and Sherlock didn't have a scarf. They saw a sleek black car and a tall man standing outside it to welcome them to London. Sherlock dropped Mycroft's hand and ran forward in to the man's arms.

"Dad!" he shouted as he hugged the man tightly.

"Hiya Sherlock."

"Father." Mycroft said and he stuck his hand out so his Dad could shake it.

"Hello son."

The drive to the new house passed by quickly and when they arrived Sherlock looked up to a very large house and he saw his mother walking towards them.

"How was the plane journey boys?" she asked.

"It was alright mother, though Sherlock had a nightmare, I told him he could sleep in with me tonight." Mycroft told her.

"Okay then."

Mycroft got the bags out the car and lead Sherlock up the drive way towards the large front door. The front car door opened and their Father stepped out the car.

"Fraser! I didn't know you were coming." she said and she gave him a hug.

"Oh Annie. How are you?"

"I am all the better from seeing you." she said and Mycroft smirked.

"Mother where should I take Sherlock he needs to sleep?"

"Up the stairs and to the left. It is the last room in the hall."

"Okay, good night." Mycroft carried Sherlock up stairs to the room and put him down on the bed to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was Christmas morning in the Watson household and and John was very excited. He ran downstairs to check whether 'Santa' had come and as expected there were two large piles of presents and a smaller one - probably for his mum - under the tree. He was becoming restless but because his mother and sister weren't yet awake he had to wait. He ran in to his mums room first too see if she was awake, she wasn't but when John tapped her forehead she woke up.

"John, it's only half six, please go back to sleep." she begged.

"But Mum Santa has been and he has left presents."

"Yes Johnny I know."

"How do you know, have you met Santa?" he questioned her.

"No but I did hear the bells at night, did you not hear them?" she asked, then laughed.

"No!" John screeched.

"Okay, well jump in to my bed and go to sleep will you, I promise I will wake you up at half seven."

"Okay Mum." and he snuggled in next to her.

It was seven thirty and as promised Sarah Watson woke John up. He ran in to Harriet's room and and jumped in her bed.

"Harry! Wake up Santa has been!" she groaned and got up. She hauled John up on to her back and gave him a piggy back down the stairs - though he was quite heavy. When they got to the front room, she threw John on to the couch and started tickling him.

"Now guys," said his mum, "Breakfast first."

"Okay, jam on toast please." John said.

"Just cereal Mum." answered Harriet.

Ten minutes later John and Harriet had finished their breakfast and Sarah was snuggled up on the couch with a mug of tea watching them open their presents. John got a k-nex set lots of action figures and a playstation. Harriet got hair dye, clothes and an iPod.

"John come through in to the dining hall with me."

He followed her obediently and when he got in to the dining hall he saw a shiny blue and black bike. He ran over to it and climbed on to it with the help of his Mum.

"Okay, we can go out later on it, there is a new family down the road and I want to say hi."

* * *

It was nine o'clock in the morning. Sherlock had just woken up and was waiting quietly for his brother to wake up. It was Christmas morning and Sherlock was in a new house.

"Boys, wake up. Santa has been." said Fraser. Sherlock was clever and he hadn't believed in 'Santa' for at least two years, his mother knew, but his father didn't.

"Dad, I know Santa isn't real." he said to his father.

"What? Of course he is real." he said quickly.

"Father, don't lie, he knows that Mum puts them out every year, but you would know that if you bothered to come home at Christmas." he said bitterly.

"Mycroft, come on, its Christmas please don't do this, if not for me, then for Sherlock"

Sherlock looked up at Mycroft. "Okay, but not for you."

"Thank you. Now are you coming through to open presents?"

"Yeah!" Sherlock shouted and he jumped out of the bed.

Mycroft laughed and grabbed Sherlock from behind and carried him downstairs. They went through a set of large doors and in to a very bright room that had a Christmas tree in it. Next to the tree was a large heap of presents.

"Your ones, Mycroft, are in the black paper and the blue ones are yours Sherlock."

Sherlock sat on the carpet and opened up the presents, there were lots of books and a Lego toy set and next to them was a larger box that held in it a bike. A shiny black bike, with silver stabilizers. "Wow." he said quietly. I will have so much fun learning to ride this with Jim he thought. Then he remembered that he was in London and Jim was in Edinburgh he was really guilty now. "Thank you Mum and Dad." he said enthusiastically.

At that moment the bell rang. "Hmm that must be neighbours." And as Sherlock was admiring his new bike he heard someone at the door.

"Hello, I'm Sarah Watson, I live a couple of doors down, this is my son John." she said.

"Hello." said a small voice that must have been the boy.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Annie Holmes." she said as she walked in through the living room door. "Sherlock, this is John, you and him will be going to the same school."

John walked up to him excitedly and put out his hand "Hello."

"Hello." he answered back.

"Do you want to be friends?" asked John.

"Jim was my friend and I left him without saying anything." he said.

"Oh, okay." John looked at Sherlock and smiled.

"John, we better get going, David and Molly will be around in a little bit."

"Okay. Bye Sherlock." said John.

"Goodbye." he quickly answered.

"I am planning on having a new years party and I thought you might like to come. It will give you a good chance to get acquainted with the other neighbours."

"That would be very nice Sarah."

* * *

John's mother and Molly's father had been going out together for a couple of months now and because neither of them had any other family Sarah had invited them over for Christmas dinner. When they arrived John had been making snowmen in the back garden and when he saw Molly come out he made a snowball and lobbed it across the garden towards Molly. She screeched and ran back inside. John went back to making snowmen when suddenly from behind he heard a giggling and a hard cold mass of snow crumbled on his head and the water ran down his neck. He screeched and chased after Molly grabbing handfuls of snow as he went and lobbed them over to her.

"Molly, you know there is a new guy coming to school." he shouted.

"Really. Have you met him?" she questioned.

"Yeah, Mum took me down." he said, "He seems nice."

"Kids!" they heard a shout from the kitchen. "Turkey is ready." they ran in.

It was New Years Eve at 10pm. John was allowed to stay up until midnight and he wanted to see if the new boy would come round. He waited and hour and the bell rang. A swarm of people rushed in to the room, including Sherlock and his mother.

John jumped up and grabbed Molly's arm, "Hello Sherlock, this is Molly."

"Hello." he said slowly.

"Do you want to come upstairs with us and play?"

Sherlock looked up at his mother. "Go on Sherlock I will come up when I am about to leave."

"Okay."

John rushed up the stairs and waited for Molly and Sherlock at the top. "Hurry up."

"Calm down John, he doesn't know this house, I'm here every other day."

"Okay okay."

As soon as they got in to Johns room he pulled the quilt on to the ground and indicated for them to sit on it.

He jumped on to a box and started rummaging around on top of the wardrobe. He pulled down a box of Lego and they started building houses. It was late and they finally fell asleep at quarter to twelve. Sherlock woke up when he heard his mother talking to Johns mother outside and he got up and they left. Sherlock really liked John and Molly and he hoped that they would be able to be friends at school.

* * *

A/N: And finally I am getting my act together. I** will** finish this, and I **will **be satisfied with it. So I hope that, if you read this, you enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sherlock hadn't seen John since New Years Eve, so when he saw him in the school playground he was happy, though he still clung to his mothers hand feeling scared. Today was his first day at his new school - Applegrove Private School. He was thinking about Jim back in Edinburgh and was sad to think that he may never see him again.

The school bell rang in Edinburgh and Jim was looking around the playground for Sherlock - he was no where to be seen so Jim assumed that he must have been unwell. Everyone headed in to the school and Jim took out his pencil case which was under a small wrapped present - for Sherlock. He had bought Sherlock a woolly hat because it was his birthday soon. The school day went along without any important or exciting events.

The next day at school Sherlock still wasn't in so again Jim decided he must have been very sick but he started to get worried around the third day of the week when he hadn't seen or heard anything from Sherlock.

A whole week went by and Jim was really worried. He decided that on the first day of the second week back that he should ask the teacher where Sherlock was, "Miss, do you know where Sherlock is? I am worried about him."

"Oh Jim." she said, "Didn't he tell you? He has moved to London."

"He wouldn't leave without telling me!" he exclaimed.

"Jim I'm sure he had a good reason for not telling you." she tried to explain.

Jim started sobbing quietly to himself. "He is my best friend though." he whispered.

"Why don't you go in to the quiet room." she suggested.

"Okay." he said.

Jim had a very hard time at home and so when he met Sherlock he felt comfortable and didn't feel the need to hide himself from anyone. That evening he was standing in the kitchen waiting for his father to stop smoking and make him dinner. He had been crying since five o'clock and his face was stained with streaks from the tears.

"Son, what is wrong?" his father asked.

"Sherlock left." he whispered.

"Jim, don't worry. If he never told you why then he must not have been that great a friend."

"No Dad, he was the best friend ever!" Jim shouted and he ran upstairs screaming.

Jim's dad was an electrician but he also had a small van that he did removals in, neither job was that well paid and because the van broke down a lot so more often than not he did the removals for free. What was surprising though was that Daniel Moriarty had actually been to The University of Cambridge to study Physics - he had never told Jim though. While at Cambridge Daniel met Jim's mother Helena and they had become best friends, soon leading on to a more serious relationship and they then moved in together in their second year of university. At the age of nineteen Jim's mother became pregnant and she dropped out of her course. Daniel hoped to stay on at university while looking after Helena but he found juggling classes and home life very hard and because he loved her so much he dropped out to be with her. He got an electricians apprenticeship and looked after Helena and the baby - Jim - but sadly after his first birthday Jim's mother died in a car crash. Helena had planned out what she wanted for Jim and Daniel promised that he would have the best life that was possible; she wanted him to go to nursery and then on to a private primary school and hopefully then a private secondary school and Daniel had kept the promise, he moved to Edinburgh and enrolled Jim into a private primary school, thankfully he had been saving so he could afford the first two years, it was the rest of Jim's school career that worried Daniel though.

The day of the car crash Daniel was looking after Jim when he got a phone call from the hospital telling him that there had been an accident. He rushed to the hospital but he was too late. Helena had been through surgery that seemed to have been successful, she had regained consciousness and told one of the nurses to give Daniel a message 'If I get through this tell Daniel I will marry him.' he got the message but never the chance to put a ring on her finger. He wore everyday, on a chain around his neck a silver engagement ring, it had no stone in it, it was a plain silver ring and he planned to give it to Jim when and if he found someone as amazing as Helena.

"Jim, please come down here." he shouted. "I want to tell you a story about your mother and me. About how we met."

Jim came hurtling down the stairs, he loved hearing stories about his mother.

"As you know it all started at University." and Daniel continued with the story of his life from when he met Helena to what he had for breakfast that morning

The story was very long and Jim ended up falling asleep in his fathers arms before it was over.

Daniel continued to tell the story regardless of lack of audience and he felt his eyes start to sting. He never liked Jim to see him cry because he was the 'man' of the house, but this moment felt different. It was the day before Helenas birthday, she would have been twenty nine. Helena and Daniel had so many plans for when they left University; they were going to travel, and do voluntary work in Africa but that life was sadly cut short.

Jim woke abruptly. His shoulder was damp and he twisted around in his fathers grip to see why. His dad was still awake and he had been crying.

"Dad, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing son, but I don't want you to go in to school tomorrow." he said.

"Why?"

"I just think we both need a bit of a break."

"But why?" Jim asked again.

"Well you must be having a hard time at school without Sherlock and I am missing your mother quite a lot at the moment."

Jim and his father spent most of the day watching daytime television, but when it was around five o'clock Daniel suddenly stood up and looked at his watch.

"James." he said with a serious voice "I need to go out, I won't be too long but I want you to stay here, I will make you something to eat quickly, don't answer the door or the phone and I will close the curtains."

"Okay Dad." he knew something was wrong, no one ever called him James unless something was wrong or he was in trouble, but he somehow knew his father was in a bit of bother.

He left half an hour later after finishing his dinner of toast and beans and Jim went up to bed because he was really tired and worried about his dad.


	5. Chapter 5

You can post on iPod now, so I will probably update from here a lot more than on my computer. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Five

Sherlock's first day of his new school didn't go as well as he had hoped. He had hoped to make a few new friends but even though they had only really just met, John was the only person he felt comfortable around. Molly was nice, but Sherlock had a feeling that she only put up with him for John's sake – they were practically brother and sister already. There was also a boy that everyone called Anderson, and Sherlock accidentally (on purpose) insulted his intelligence - "Stop talking, you will lower the IQ of the entire classroom." And thought the boy knew he was being insulted he didn't know what an IQ was - neither did the rest of the class though. That was Sherlock's first day and it didn't go well at all. The rest of the week didn't go as smoothly – not that the first day was particularly smooth to begin with. He fell out with the teacher on numerous occasions because she was asking 'stupid questions' and John had asked him what he was doing.

"Sherlock, I know we have just met and you have just started here, but what is wrong?" he asked one day.

"I miss Jim." he said and started sobbing quietly. He was having a hard time at this new school, but not as hard as his brother was having.

Mycroft walked in to his register class at quarter to nine on the first day of term. He went up to the teacher and introduced himself. The teacher was called Mr Roberts and he handed him a timetable.

"Mark, will you show Mycroft around, I see you are in most classes together."

"Fine sir."

Mycroft walked up to the boy and held his hand out expecting the boy to shake it and introduce himself. He just looked up at Mycroft with a smirk on his face.

"Okay. Well my name is Mycroft Holmes." he said pulling his hand back awkwardly. Some of the boys snickered when he said his name but he ignored it, sat down at a table by himself and took out a book. He read until the bell rung and he saw that he had double Geography first. Back home in Edinburgh he had been awarded the prize for Geography at Standard Grade level and he was awarded the best grade for the exam, he had his preliminary examinations just before Christmas and had achieved A band ones in all five of his Highers. He hoped to be able to take it at Advanced Higher level in sixth year but he was unsure of the qualification levels in English schools. He packed his book away and looked around for his guide. He was nowhere to be seen. He walked out the door and saw Mark at the bottom of the hall bashing a friend over the head with a book – he never understood the male way of showing friendship, to him beating each other up was not a good way to show that you were friends, but he never understood female friendships either, bitching and gossiping was never clear to him even though his best friend was a girl. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a girl obviously in his year standing next to him.

"Your new here, aren't you."

"The intelligence of the human race never ceases to amaze me." he said sarcastically. "Yes my name is Mycroft."

"Well I am Daniella. You can call me Danni if you want." she said. "What class are you in now?" she asked.

"I am in Geography."

"Same, I will take you there."

As they were walking Daniella talked about what school life was like at Applegrove Grammar School. Everyone was standing outside the classroom as they approached. Daniella walked up to Mark and kissed him – Well they are obviously going out he thought.

"Danni, what are you doing talking to that freak?" said a loud voice.

"Well you didn't show him to class so I did. Just be nice, it is his first day."

"Fine." Mark said reluctantly – He is obviously going to give me a hard time, Mycroft thought.

The teacher unlocked the door and everyone poured in to the room. He stopped Mycroft at the door

"You must be Mycroft Holmes."

"Yes sir."

"I am Mr Dessen." he said and smiled. "Now go and find a seat."

There was a single seat up at the back of the class so he took it. One of the boys in his register class tried to trip him up on his way to the table but he knew it was going to happen so he stepped over the foot carefully and heard a huff.

"Now class, can anyone tell me the chemical weathering processes associated with limestone?" no one put their hand up. "Okay, we did this before the holidays. Your prelims are in a few weeks so come on, you should know."

Mycroft didn't want to put his hand up but he knew the answer. "Oxidation, carbonation and hydrolysis. Oxidation is when oxygen reacts with the rock making it crumble away. Carbonation is when a weak carbonic acid reacts with the rock and it dissolves." he looked around the classroom quickly, people were whispering to their friends. "Hydrolysis is when hydrogen in the water reacts with the rock and it decomposes."

"Yes, well done. At least someone knows. I think we need a bit more revision on this section. I will give you all a separate limestone feature and I want you to describe how it is formed. This is an eight mark question." There was a groaning coming from the direction of Mark and his friends.

The teacher walked up to Mycroft. "Well done on that. I have seen your progress report from your previous school and I see that you are ahead of my class here. And you also got an A in your last prelim. Do you want to do the one coming up ."

"Yes." there was no other answer he could give, he didn't want to get a hard time because he didn't do the exam.

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful, until lunch time when he was walking down the main street in a sea of other Applegrove students, that was when the real action started. He was walking in to a small café to get a sandwich when he was asked by a complete stranger to go back to school, she was about his age and gorgeous, and was talking to him.

"What? I really don't want to, I have lunch to eat." he said while paying for his sandwich and a slice of cake.

"Fine then, your funeral." she said

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, she just walked away.

He chose to ignore her warning and walked out of the café eating the sandwich. Not even five minutes later did he find out what she was talking about. He was pulled in to an alleyway and punched in the face and stomach, he tried to fend them off but he wasn't strong enough.

"Stay away from Danni." said a voice. It was Mark and his friends. They turned around and ran away laughing. Shit, why didn't I listen to her?, he asked himself. He walked out the alleyway and ducked back in to the café to clean himself up. He had a burst lip and was probably going to have a black eye by tomorrow. He walked back up to school slowly, he was shaken up and didn't really want to go in to class, that was when the girl who warned him showed up.

"What did I tell you?" she said, a smug look on her face.

"No need to look at me like that, I have just been beaten up because I talked to a girl earlier. Don't tell me that will happen if I am seen talking to you?" he said.

"No, don't worry, I don't have a possessive boyfriend." she said. He was confused about that statement, How could she not have a boyfriend? He asked himself. She was tall and had long shocking green hair. She wasn't Mycroft's type but he really did think she was beautiful.

"Well I'm Mycroft." he said. "Thanks for warning me, sorry I didn't take your advice."

"Well then Mycroft, maybe you should listen to my advice next time." she said and walked away laughing.

"Hey! I don't know your name."

"You'll find it out."

Mycroft walked back up to school on his own. He had maths next but didn't feel up to going so he decided to skive off the last two periods. He never skived school so he was unsure about what to do. He walked around for a while searching for a park. About two o'clock he hadn't find anywhere to sit so he headed back to his house. On the way there he bumped in to the green haired girl.

"We meet again Mycroft." she said with a smile.

"Are you going to tell me your name this time or shall I just have to make up one myself?" he said.

"I will let you call me Anthea."

"Is that your real name?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she said. "Now where are you going?"

"I could ask you the same thing." he said and laughed.

Mycroft invited Anthea to his house for tea but she gracefully declined.

"I have my reputation to uphold. No oneexpects me to drink tea," she said menacingly. "Voforwards he drink for me!" she laughed and hurtled round the corner out of sight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucky you, two chapters today. I had them both finished do I though 'What the hell, it will be nice to just put them both up today.'**

**Again, enjoy. I don't know when chapter seven will be up, I still need to go over it a bit more, but it is finished.**

* * *

Chapter Six

John was walking along the road to school with his mum and sister. Today Harry's hair was fiery orange.

"Hey!"

John turned round, it was Sherlock and Mycroft.

"Mrs Watson, do you want me to take John to school?" asked Mycroft.

"Are you sure? That would be very helpful, I am going to be late for work." she gave John a hug and rushed off.

"Hi Sherlock." John said quickly.

"Hi." he answered back quietly.

John smiled, he was really keen on becoming friends with Sherlock so he put in a lot of effort trying to make him talk as they were walking to school. Sherlock didn't let go of his brothers hand once though, until Mycroft pulled it away just outside the school. Someone with green hair was calling his name.

"Who's that Mycroft." Sherlock asked.

"I actually don't know, she calls herself Anthea. Don't worry, I won't abandon you for her. Now off you go. Mum will pick you up later, see you after school."

"Bye."

Sherlock walked in to the playground first and John followed on behind. Today was going to be interesting because it was Sherlock's birthday. He was the youngest in the class only turning ten today, but he hadn't told anyone. John only knew because Mrs Holmes and his mother had been going out for coffee quite a lot over the past few weeks and she told him last night. John had a birthday card in his bag but was scared to give it to Sherlock because they weren't the best of friends yet. The day went by with not even the slightest hint that it was his birthday and so when the bell rang for the end of the day John decided he should give Sherlock the card.

"Sherlock wait. I have something for you." he said and handed over the envelope.

Sherlock ripped the paper off and smiled. The card had a picture of Iron Man saying 'Have An Awesome Day!'. "Thank you John. I don't really like super heroes though."

"I will fix that for you." he said and laughed.

When they reached the playground they both ran towards their mothers.

"Mum. Look what John gave me." he said happily.

"Oh that is really nice. Did you say thank you?" she said as they were walking home.

"Yes Mum."

"Would David, John, Molly and you like to come over for dinner tonight Sarah?" asked Mrs Holmes.

"That would be lovely Annie. Harry is going round to Clara's." she answered.

"Well then, come round at six o'clock." Sarah and John smiled and said goodbye.

John, his mum, David and Molly were walking down the street towards The Holmes' house. It was a rather large house, the biggest on the street in fact so when they entered the driveway – even though John had been there before – they all felt quite intimidated. This was the first time that they were going to be in the house for more than ten minutes and Johns mum wanted the Holmes' to like them all so she had given John a lecture about how he had to behave himself and be polite.

Mycroft answered the door, showed them to the living room where Mrs Holmes and Sherlock were sitting and went back upstairs.

"Hi Sarah, David."

"Hello Annie." said Johns mother with a smile. "How are you?"

"We're fine. It's Mycroft you have to watch out for." she said.

"Why?" John asked Sherlock suddenly.

"Dad isn't here, he promised he would be, I don't really mind though." he said.

"Sherlock, why don't you take Molly and John upstairs to play while I make dinner." suggested Sherlock's mother.

"Okay. Come on." he said and ran out the room.

They walked up the spiral stair case and in to a very light upstairs hall. Sherlock lead them along the hall and in to a room at the end. It was painted pale blue and there was a large framed picture with colourful boxes on the wall.

"Sherlock, what is that?" John asked pointing at it.

"It is a Periodic Table." Sherlock said.

"What does that mean?" Molly asked.

"The letters are chemicals and metals. It is too hard to explain." he said. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. It is your birthday." John said.

John, Molly and Sherlock were sitting in the dark under a massive cardboard box when they heard someone calling for dinner.

"Sherlo-" Mycroft cut off confused. "What are you doing under there?" they heard as the box was pulled from over them.

John winced. "I'm telling them scary stories." Sherlock said.

"Why?"

"It is fun."

"Okay, well dinner is ready."

Mycroft left the room and the three followed behind him down the stairs and in to the dining room. They all sat down at the table, the three children at the bottom and their parents at the top, Mycroft sat next to John and they ate their meal.

It was around nine before they all left and because Molly was practically falling asleep in her fathers arms they stayed round for the night.

By May Sherlock and John were great friends. Greg, Mike and Molly also became friends of Sherlock though Anderson still really didn't like him, but Sherlock didn't mind at all. Mycroft was really happy that Sherlock was settling in well, but he didn't seem to have as much success at school. He was relatively friendly with Andrea and Daniella. Even though he tried his hardest to stay away from Daniella she didn't let him and soon Mycroft was threatened at least four times each week to stay away. Daniella soon figured out and because she wanted to be Mycroft's friend – but didn't see how it was possible because of who she was going out with – she split up with Mark.

"Daniella, you really didn't need to do that." he said after he saw how annoyed Mark was.

"No, I did, we have been having problems for a while now. Anyway, exams soon, what is your first one?" she asked trying to steer the conversation away from her problems.

"We both have Geography first."

"Oh yes. That is on Tuesday isn't it?"

"Yes. I will be studying all weekend." he said as they were about to part ways.

"Same, well I will see you then, expect many phone calls and texts over the next few days." she laughed.

"Okay, bye."

Mycroft was walking home and he saw Andrea across the road, this time with pink hair. "Hey, Andrea." he shouted.

"Oh, hey Mycroft." she said and ran across to him. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. First exam is on Tuesday though."

"I don't have one until next Monday."

"How are you going to manage any of them? You are hardly ever in school."

"We will just have to see how everything pans out I guess." she said with a smile.

Sherlock's first year at this new schooll had finished, he lost one friend but made a few more, he still felt really guilty about Jim though but Mycroft told him not to dwell on it too long.

John had a really great time at school and couldn't wait to start primary six so when the summer holidays came along he really didn't want to leave but his mother told him it would all go by really quickly.

Mycroft had officially started sixth year in secondary school three weeks ago. He was talking Advanced Higher Geography and a few more crash Highers. He had become good friends with Andrea and Daniella and was going to meet them in the holidays.

Overall Sherlock and Mycroft's move to London had been relatively successful.


End file.
